Getting in Touch with His Feminine Side
by Ec and Shanchan
Summary: *complete* When Trunks accidently falls into the 'Spring of the Drowned Girl' (like in Ranma, but that's all we stole ^^;), the dragon is forced to send him to a bizarre alternate dimension. Will he ever get back? R/R!!!!
1. I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting in Touch with His Feminine Side  
  
By: Shanchan and EC-chan  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and Ranma aren't ours. If they were, we'd be rich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing that crossed my mind when I found myself standing there on Kami's Lookout stark naked, surrounded by various family members and friends, was- 'Holy shit- what just happened?' And then it all flooded back to me like the pain I felt as my father's knee collide with my crotch.  
  
My little misadventure began three days ago when I was sparring with father. We were flying around, and as usual, we had no idea where we were. Unfortunately for me, I decided to taunt my father. Well, as we all know, my father's temper is out of this world, literally and metaphorically. He caught me off guard and I found myself pummeling to the ground. Well, I saw a few clouds fly by, but instead of the hard cold ground I was expecting, I felt myself plunging into icy depths of a pond. There was a slight tingly sensation throughout my body, but since it obviously wasn't life threatening for anything I paid it no heed and flew back into the air to find Dad.  
  
God, the look on Dad's face was priceless. He just hung there, in midair, gaping at me- I even got in a good punch before it hit me exactly what had happened. "Whoa! Who are you and what did you do to my son?!" He roared in that husky, angry tone of his.  
  
I looked down; trying to figure out exactly what had brought such a look on his face. I didn't really know what I expected, but it was anything but what I found. Two big bulges were now evident under my gi. I blinked: somehow I had acquired my mother's blue hair and looked like a better- built, punk-like tomboy version of my sister Bura.  
  
"Bura?" Vegeta questioned, looking from me to the pound. "How did you get here.....have you been training?"  
  
I blinked. Did I seriously look that much like my sister? I pinched my arms contemplatively, where did my muscles go? I wiggled my toes. Just peachy, my feet have shrunk. "No," I said, still examining my new attributes, "I'm Trunks." Wait.were my pants falling off too?  
  
"Boy?!" Vegeta asked incredulously. I nodded and watched in a state of shock as my father collapsed backwards and began to fall towards the earth. For a moment I was silent in incredulity. I couldn't believe he had just FAINTED. My father does NOT faint. Then again, I'm usually not turned into a girl either.... So of course I barely- just barely- (he was like a millimeter away from touching) caught him before he plunged to the same fate.  
  
I would hate to see what Mom would've done if Dad also turned into a girl. Her reaction was bad enough when I showed up in her lab with Dad in tow. Countless times she had seen the exact opposite play out- my father being the one carrying me in over his shoulder, but _never_ have I had the pleasure to lug my father's body home. Nor have I ever gone home as a girl either, mind you, but she was too concerned over her mate to really notice at the time.  
  
But later, when she got a good look at me, her eyes widened, and she asked the same thing as my father had moments before, "Bura?" Only she was more uncertain then my father had been. I guess she knows Bura better than Dad does. Then again, I also think she's a bit more observant. I just stood there, not wanting to go through this again. And that was when my sister bounced into the room.  
  
"Mom! When's dinner?" She asked, not realizing there was something incredibly wrong with the scene before her. It was so typical of my sister. From what Gohan told me my mom was like that too. Anyway, when, my 'lil sis saw me, she just blinked and asked, "Mom, when did I get an older sister?" like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Mom stared at her, not really knowing what to say. Obviously she had no idea what was going on. So, without waiting for them to ask me, I wearily muttered, "I'm Trunks."  
  
"No- Trunks is a boy," Bura shook her head. I really hope that I wasn't blessed with any of my mother's idiotic genes.  
  
Mom just blinked, squinted her eyes, and nodded. "Hm. seems like you feel into the cursed Spring of the Drowned Girl. A bit of warm water should take care of it. Of course, you're cursed with this female body, but at least you can change back with warm water. But from now on, stay away from cold water, please?" Sometimes I think Mom knows everything. However, after glass of warm water was poured over my head nothing happened. I was still a girl. Ok, maybe she doesn't know everything..  
  
Well, that's about when Bura burst into laughter, "See Mommy? That's not Trunks." I swear, there is something seriously wrong with that girl's head.  
  
"And how did you come to this conclusion?" I grumbled, grabbing for a nearby towel, and attempting to dry myself off.  
  
"It's so obvious- Trunks would never make such a pretty girl," Bura nodded, looking me up and down. "Nope- you have to be some random person from the future or something- like my daughter or something! Yeah!"  
  
"Like you would name your daughter Trunks," I frowned as I eyed her crossly. I did look like her- I had her hair. her eyes. everything. No wonder both my parents mistook me for her. This was definitely not good. "So, Mom, what should I do?" I turned my attention back to my mother, desperately hoping she could come up with something new.  
  
She stared at me oddly in return, "How exactly did you say this happened?"  
  
I frowned at her, "But you were right- I did fall into a pond.. I mean I don't know if it was this 'Spring of a drowned girl'-thing, but I _did_ fall into a pond!"  
  
"Ok. then it makes no sense! If humans fall into the spring, they can be temporarily cured with warm water. how come this doesn't work on you?" Mom wondered out loud.  
  
I blinked. And that of course was when Dad chose to wake up, disentangling himself from the healing tank, "YOU STUPID WOMAN! I AM NOT INJURED. WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN HERE?!"  
  
Well, that's my dad for you: forever loud, obnoxious and violent. I'm not sure what mom saw in him anyway. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Mom, "So, why does it not work on me if it works on humans?"  
  
"Are you bakas that stupid?" My father yelled. God, why can't he shut up for once? "You're half-Saiyan brat! Saiyans are NOT HUMANS!!!"  
  
Everyone simply stared at him. Had Vegeta, for once, actually found a logical conclusion? And how exactly had he known what we were talking about- hadn't he been unconscious? In the ended all such thoughts with a grunt of annoyance.  
  
"What are you all still standing there for?! Or do I have to think of everything around here?" He huffed. "Go get those blasted dragon balls you Earthlings love so much and wish the brat back!"  
  
That's how everyone ended up on Kami's look out anyway; I frowned, my mind returning to my most recent embarrassing position. Now, if only I could remember why I found myself naked. Oh, right. That would be the Dragon's fault..  
  
"Your wish cannot be granted," The large snake-like creature rumbled, after Vegeta had humbly- or not so humbly- asked it to change me back to my proper state. It had taken two days of hell flying around trying to get all seven Dragonballs from some very inconvenient locations and after all of that hard work we find out that what we wanted could not be done? If you were in our position you wouldn't be too happy either.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Dad frowned. "You're telling me that you can bring back an entire world, grant immortality, and even bring people back from the dead, but you cannot change my brat back into a MALE?!"  
  
The Dragon glared at Dad. That amused me. I've never seen Dad tremble before. Then again, I've never seen the Dragon get pissed off either..or dad faint.  
  
"I can, however," The dragon's eyes were flashing now, "tell you how your son can become male once again."  
  
"How?" Mom asked smoothly before Dad could say anything again.  
  
"It's simple. All you have to do is douse him with water from the spring of the drowned man. Due to the fact he has human blood, this cure would work. However, if it was your husband who was cursed, he would be forced to stay female for the rest of eternity."  
  
"Now, where exactly is the Spring of the Drowned Man?" Mom asked, thinking ahead for once, ignoring my father's suddenly extremely pale face.  
  
"Well, that would be a problem. You see, it has been destroyed," The dragon told us. I can almost swear he looked chagrined.  
  
"So could you possibly send me back to the time before it was destroyed?" I asked him, desperately searching for an answer.  
  
"Of course," The dragon said, sounding a bit miffed that I had doubted his abilities.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for you baka?!" Dad said angrily and everyone stared at him in alarmed shock.  
  
"Because you must wish it first!" He growled, once again extremely annoyed. When there's a fight between my dad and the dragon, a nuclear war could go on and no one would notice.  
  
Anyway, dad made the wish and I found myself in a school, dressed in a frilly pink uniform. God, that was scary and I think the heavens either have a really messed up sense of humor or a really messed up sense of pity because something fell on my head and the next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office with a giant lump and a pretty bad concussion. Mind you, I didn't know I had a concussion then. I merely knew my head hurt like hell and when I tried to sit up, everything seemed to spin in pretty little circles. Yep, I was hit on the head HARD. But how could something so simplistic knock me out? If you only knew.  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?" A stern voice that sounded like someone was running his or her fingernails down a chalkboard said. I winced, but it only made my head reel faster.  
  
"Well, I kinda landed on her when I was bouncing around. You see, she just somehow appeared, out of nowhere," Someone said cheerfully. Fell on me? Appeared out of nowhere? Who the hell would randomly jump on a person and then come up with some pathetically lame excuse like that? I wanted to hit  
  
him.  
  
"Hey, you! Who are you anyway?" The same annoying voiced asked. That's when I realized I had no idea. Let me tell you, having amnesia is NOT PLEASANT. Come on! You just got your freaking MEMORY ERASED!!!  
  
I blinked at her, she sighed, and I begged silently for her not to use that same gritty voice, but low and behold, "Gokou- why don't you try to find an ID?"  
  
"Go through her bag?" The other extremely annoying voice asked. "But..is that proper?"  
  
"We're helping her- don't worry Gokou."  
  
Although my headache was growing after each word that came out of that screechy woman's mouth, I think I might actually have been getting better. I could almost make out the outline of a boy happily rifling through a bag that I supposed was mine.  
  
"Oh! I found something!" He said gleefully. "Briefs Bura. That's a weird name."  
  
"Goku, for once you're right," the other annoying voice said. I rolled my eyes, and then couldn't help but moan. God, what the hell did that kid do to my head!  
  
"Are you alright..Bura?" The woman said rushing to my side. I coughed. Not only does she have a painfully loud screechy voice, but bad breathe too? What could I have done to possibly end up in this hellhole? And thinking back, why did I have Bura's ID on me? Some question, I suppose, will never be answered. Anyway, I tried to move- I'm not sure if I was going to try to make a run for it or something else, but I ended up blacking out due to the pain in my head.  
  
The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bedroom, a slumped figure in a chair beside me greeting me. I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar, but then my headache returned full force, and all I could do was lie back and wait.  
  
"Hi! You've been out like a light for the past day. Are you OK? I'm sorry I landed on you. That bump on your head sure is bad. Does it hurt?" All I could do was close my eyes and pretend he wasn't there. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BUG ME? After about twenty million questions, the boy finally got around to introducing himself, "By the way, my name is Gokou." God, that name sounded familiar. Now, where in the world could I have heard it? It's not like people go around naming their children Gokou or anything like that.  
  
He grinned, waiting for my answer, and I couldn't help it considering the position I was in- I glared back. I blame it on my father. "You were the one who dug through my bag- you know."  
  
He blinked at me, frowning as well, "I didn't want to. Blame Chi-chi. She told me to! And I pretty much always listen to her!"  
  
"Why do you always listen to her?" I gritted my teeth, thinking that I might as well get a few answers to the prior scene as long as he was going to insist on talking to me. I wonder why people with amnesia still know how to think. I'll have to ask Mom that once I get the chance.  
  
He shrugged and said cheerfully, "Dunno!"  
  
I practically drooped. Is this person a complete dumb ass? I knew only one thing- I seriously needed to get away from these people. I smiled sweetly at the boy, "Could you please go tell a doctor I'm awake Gokou-kun?"  
  
"Sure!" He said happily bonding out of the room. Thank Kami I'm rid of him, I sunk back down in the bed. Sometimes I think perhaps Kami has it in for me..  
  
"Gokou-kun? Where are you going?" The same voice that I had thought I had finally managed to get rid of asked. I groaned, wanting to bury myself under the covers and just wish the world away. But something wouldn't let me- then I blamed stupidity, now I suppose that Dad had finally somewhat rubbed off on me.  
  
"Oh- just to get a doctor," He said cheerfully. "Bura's awake."  
  
*Well,* I thought cheerfully to myself, *at least he has a mind of his own.*  
  
"She is?"  
  
I winced- why did she insist on saying unnecessary things?! Crap, I frowned, she was heading towards the room. Why couldn't she do at least one thing right and go with Gokou?  
  
"Bura?" She asked, poking her head into the door. I stared at her. She smiled, and flitted into the seat Gokou had just vacated, propping her elbows on the bed. "So- are you feeling any better?"  
  
I closed my eyes and prayed that she thought I was asleep. Kami-sama, please let her go away!  
  
But she giggled, "Don't act so silly Bura-Chan! I know you're awake." I kept on ignoring her, hoping that she would take a hint, but I guess not since she spoke again, "So..do you go to this school? You don't have the same uniform as us."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Who would ask something like that to someone who had just lost their _memories_ for crying out loud? "I don't know," My voice was hard and blank.  
  
"Why don't you? You SHOULD know, you know. Everyone should know which school he or she goes to. Silly goose," the girl replied.  
  
"Right now I can't really remember much of anything," I said tartly. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an "oh". I rolled my eyes and turned over. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood to talk at the moment."  
  
"Oh," she said, and I could almost feel her frown penetrating into the back of my skull. "Of _course_ I understand! I'll just go see if Gokou has found a doctor yet- knowing him he probably got lost by now. Or sidetracked by food."  
  
I sighed in relief as I heard her shoes click out of the room. "Finally," I breathed. Well, two minutes later I fell asleep and the next thing I know, I hear a non-annoying masculine voice telling me to wake up. It was horrid. Well, I cracked open my eyes and realized it was the doctor. He told me he was checking to make sure my eyes were focusing properly. Frankly, at that moment I didn't give a shit. I just wanted so sleep. Well, he left me alone after that and I guess I did go to that school because I was put into the school's hospital ward. Maybe the Dragon has special powers I never knew. I just wish I were warned before hand.  
  
"Bura," It was a warm comforting voice that woke me this time, gently prodding me awake. I blinked my eyes open to see a nice short homely woman, with brunette hair tied back in a makeshift bun. "I'm sorry honey, but you cannot miss another day of school. Time to get up."  
  
I groaned and at the woman's insistence reluctantly kicked off my blankets and dressed in the uniform provided to me, hoping against hope that the infamous duo wouldn't make an appearance in my life today. But of course I was in the same class as them. Just peachy. I think the dragon has a really messed up sense of humor.  
  
I walked into the classroom and the first thing I hear is the girl's voice crying, "Hey! You're in _our_ class?!" That's pretty much when I knew my life had deteriorated into a living hell. Not only was I completely unaware of my identity, but I also had to associate with Annoying Voice One and Two.  
  
"I didn't know you were in our class," The girl frowned at me.  
  
"Uh? You know her Chi Chi?" A short bald boy with an incredibly bad taste of clothing, in my opinion at least, turned to the bothersome girl. He was wearing an orange bandana to adorn his blue uniform for crying out loud! It made him look like a skinny tangerine.  
  
"Yeah- we met yesterday," Chi Chi said easily. "Gokou landed on her and so we had to take her to the hospital."  
  
Everyone in their "group" made a sympathetic noise after hearing this comment. I blinked. Apparently Annoying Voice Two has a tendency to land on people. Just peachy. What next? Later I supposed I probably shouldn't have asked that.  
  
"So are you new here?" One girl with long aqua hair asked, smiling kindly at me.  
  
"She doesn't know," the annoying girl said before I could even open my mouth. For once I was grateful to her. "She has amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" The other girl raised a well-manicured eyebrow, turning to me. "Gokou-kun fell on you that hard?"  
  
I shrugged, "If I have amnesia, how am I supposed to know if he fell on me 'THAT' hard or not?" I swear, some people have no brains.  
  
"I fell on her pretty hard," the one named Gokou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"What on Earth where u doing? You're so clumsy Gokou-kun!" Bulma shook her head at him. I watched as the annoying girl fumed on the other side of the boy, clenching her pencil with so much force that it snapped in two. And now I'm forced to witness this demented battle over practically the most annoying guy in the universe?! What is wrong with these people?  
  
"Oh I was just-," And whatever else he said was lost to my ears. I didn't really care how it happened. I just knew that it did and now I'm stuck dealing with it. It's not like I could go back in time or something and  
  
change anything. If only I had known..  
  
"Does anyone know where my seat is?" I looked imploringly at the bald kid.  
  
"Call me Krillin. And I don't think you went to this school before," the kid answered.  
  
"I didn't? Then where did I go?" I asked, perplexed.  
  
"I don't know. Am I supposed to?" Gokou asked.  
  
"To techniquely put it Krillin," I froze when I felt two strong hands clamp down on my shoulders. "This is the first time Miss Briefs here has shaved enough time off her busy schedule to actually show up for class."  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" All four students were on their feet in an instant.  
  
The man nodded curtly, before leading me over to an empty seat that just happened to be in front of his desk. He pushed me down and then sat across from me. "Usually I reserve this seat for your partner in crime- Vegeta Badman, but today you can have the honors."  
  
"I usually cut class?" I asked in disbelief. Whoa. I never thought I was the juvenile delinquent type or anything. At least I didn't _feel_ like that type. And why the heck is this guy green?! The whole situation was so bizarre.  
  
"Yes," He said, with a dangerous half smile, half glare. "Of course you do. You didn't even show up for exams!"  
  
"But this Vegeta guy does?" I frowned at him. Why I thought that this was so odd at that point, I'm not quite sure. Perhaps I hadn't completely lost my memories?  
  
The Professor named Piccolo looked up, smiling at a dark figure that stood in the door's shadows. "Let's just say Mr. Badman knows what's best for him."  
  
The boy took a step forward into the room, and I stared with growing fascination at his hair. It shot straight up like a porcupine's quills and was jet-black, as if some one had poured tar into it and left it there to dry. Part of me had this strong urge to touch it because I wanted to know if his hair was as hard as it looked, the other part of me wanted to squirm down and become nothing in my seat as his cold eyes seared into me.  
  
He turned to the teacher, a look of annoyed disgust pinching his cheeks, causing his nose to flair up and he sort of resembled an very angry pig. "What the hell is that WOMAN doing in my seat?"  
  
I blinked. What did he have against me?! "Um." I opened my mouth to stand up for myself. Well, my mind decided to hide into its own little corner and it was SILENT. What a way to piss me off. sheesh. Anyway, after what must've been more than ten minutes of urging, my brain finally decided to function and out of my mouth popped, " The teacher told me to sit here. What's your problem?" God, I was such a dumb ass, speed bump, idiot, retard..pick your adjective. Why in the WORLD did I say that to someone like VEGETA?  
  
Obviously no one ever told my father that he should try and count slowly to ten before allowing his anger to take hold, 'cause the next thing I knew he was lunging at me with an acceleration that would sooner or later break the sound barrier. With an equally crushing force, he clamped his hands on my arms and threw me out of the chair in question.  
  
I skidded across the room, my flight stopped by a leg of a desk. My head ringing, I slowly got to my feet, frowning as I saw that now the spiky haired boy was now sitting. The green man was rushing towards me, but I brushed past him, stamping towards what had once been my seat. "You SO did not just do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell us what you think and we'll try to write more as fast as possible;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting in Touch with His Feminine Side  
  
By: Shanchan and EC-chan  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and Ranma aren't ours. If they were, we'd be rich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time: I skidded across the room, my flight stopped by a leg of a desk. My head ringing, I slowly got to my feet, frowning as I saw that now the spiky haired boy was now sitting. The green man was rushing towards me, but I brushed past him, stamping towards what had once been my seat. "You SO did not just do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hn," He snorted, rolling his head back in disdain. "And so what if I did? It's not like you could do anything about it, weakling onna."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, startled and then appalled by his choice of words, "WHAT did you just call me?"  
  
"Weakling. What did you THINK I called you? Are you deaf as well as weak?" Vegeta taunted.  
  
I glared at him and the next thing I knew, I had launched a chi-blast at him. He dodged it easily, but had the shock look on his face echoed my own surprise. What the hell did I just do..? But before I could calm down and think properly he smirked and laughed sinisterly, making my eyes snap back to his in a growing horror.  
  
"So you aren't as weak as you look woman," Vegeta said, sounding a bit deranged at this point. And let's face it- who wouldn't be disturbed by some strange man laughing at you and sounding more then a little insane? He jabbed his index finger at me as if it held all the secrets to the world. "But don't get all high and mighty just because you know a few tricks."  
  
I blinked and asked, "Um. what exactly did I just do?" I had no memories of my training due to amnesia and was as confused as everyone else by what I had just done.  
  
"Don't try playing the idiot just because it is obvious I am stronger then you," Vegeta growled.  
  
I frowned at him, my anger suddenly renewed. "Whoever said you were stronger then me?!"  
  
"No one! I just know. You can't defeat me if you tried!" Vegeta retorted haughtily.  
  
I felt my fury grow and with a cry, I charged towards the haughty boy, my arm pulling back in preparation of landing a blow. But he merely moved out of the way, and tried to get inside my defense. Years of training paid off. My instincts took over, and I was able to block all his punches.  
  
"You're not so great at this," I told him.  
  
That just made him more angry, "Stupid woman! Shut up and fight like a man!"  
  
"Why should I if you said yourself that I'm a woman?" I asked, and jammed a fist into his stomach, pushing the air out of his lungs. I was once again startled at my actions. Removing my fist, I watched as Vegeta doubled over in pain, "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength!"  
  
I probably should have thought for a second before I spoke however, because before I knew it he jumped back to his feet, and an angry look was plastered over his face that was even more disturbing then I have yet seen. He advanced on me then, a maniacal smirk clenching his jaw. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?!"  
  
"Um..uh sorry?" I sputtered and then frowned at him. "Wait! What am I apologizing to you for?! I just didn't expect someone who is supposedly 'stronger then me' to be beaten quite so quickly."  
  
This only provided more fuel for the growing fire, so to speak, and although I somehow was fairly sure he couldn't hurt me, I was probably lucky that the teacher chose for this time to step in.  
  
"That will be enough!"  
  
I blinked, looked up and smiled at the green dude, "Uh, thanks."  
  
"I don't think so," Vegeta turned slightly so that Piccolo was in his line of vision, but his eyes were still pinned on me in a crazy sort of way. "Not before I pay her back for that last punch. Stay out of our way or I won't hesitate to send you to the next dimension."  
  
To my surprise the teacher only snorted, "Now I know why the principal asked me if I knew martial arts," and to my even greater amazement, he picked Vegeta up by the back of his shirt and marched him down the isle to an empty desk in the back of the room.  
  
I realized the teacher also must know what I did. So, I ran up to him and asked, "Um. Mr. Piccolo? Do you know what I did to him?"  
  
Mr. Piccolo turned around and looking at me said, "You basically blasted him with a nice chi-blast and the promptly deflated half his arrogance."  
  
"Oh. Um... is that a good thing?"  
  
"If I weren't a teacher then I would say yes," He said coolly, and brushed passed me to the front of the room. "Sit down Ms. Briefs. Class: open your books to chapter two."  
  
I suppose everyone was too shaken from what they had just witnessed to protest. Or perhaps they were too afraid of Mr. Piccolo, whom seemed to possess the rare ability to put Vegeta in his place and keep him simmering there with just a single passive glance. Either or the rest of the class was quite boring and by the time the bell rang, I decided that I usually skipped it for a very good reason indeed.  
  
After class, Chichi invited me to sit with her friends during lunch. I smiled and accepted. Bulma seemed nice, though ditzy, continuously babbling about my "glorious" defeat of Vegeta. By the time lunch was over, pretty much every one in the school knew I had beaten up Vegeta. And considering I was a girl at the time, most guys either ran from me or tried to go out with me. What a headache!  
  
"So you're the girl everyone's talking about I take it." I had just about to chuck my trash into the garbage when a casual voice came out of seemingly nowhere. I whirled around, certain that no one had been behind me a second before (though I wasn't sure at the time exactly how I knew that), and there was a tall lanky boy with a gleaming bald head and a third eye protruding hideously on his forehead, staring at me in a mild expression. "You don't look tough enough to beat Vegeta."  
  
I shrugged, not caring, "You should know by now looks can be deceiving. And plus, who said I had to be tough? The guy was so slow he didn't get a single hit through." At the shocked expression on the guy's head, I smirked and brushed past him, heading back to my friends.  
  
To my surprise he followed me. I was about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind, but as I slowed he continued to the table as if I wasn't there at all. For a second I stood there, gaping after him in confusion, but then I decided that that was the effect he wanted or something, so I closed my mouth and continued on.  
  
"Hey, Bra!" Chichi called me over. "Meet Tien! He's one of our friends."  
  
"We've met," I said coldly.  
  
"Heh," Tien smirked at me. "I still don't believe you can beat Vegeta up. He's the toughest kid in the school."  
  
"Apparently I can," I replied. "And if he's the toughest kid, then your school needs a new tough cookie."  
  
"And I presume that would be you?"  
  
"Why not? It's not like I remember my past."  
  
"Or it's more that it's not like anyone remembers you," Tien mused, and with that he turned and left and I found myself watching him walk out of the cafeteria. He seemed almost as confident as Vegeta at the moment.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma frowned at her long gone friend.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to him Bura," Chi Chi said, trying to be nice. "I don't know what his problem is."  
  
"Okay," I said easily enough, but my eyes lingered at the door he had just gone out of before turning back to the others. "So- what's our next class?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned, "Didn't the principal give you a sheet earlier? We might not have the same one you know."  
  
I shook my head, "What sheet?"  
  
Goku walked past me, smiled, and plucked a sheet of paper from one of my pockets. "This sheet, Bura!" He said in his cheerful voice. I blinked in surprise.  
  
Taking the sheet from his hand, I smiled and thanked him, "I completely forgot about it. Thanks."  
  
"Gokou- where on earth do you think you're going?" Chi Chi frowned at him, her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
Gokou, who had just been attempting to follow Tien's lead and leave, paused and grinned at her. "Oh..you know Chi Chi- just to P.E."  
  
Chi Chi eyed him disbelievingly. "We still have fifteen minutes before the bell rings."  
  
"Well see you in Math- bye!" Gokou said quickly and scurried out of sight.  
  
I looked at Chichi, "He doesn't look like the type to be early for class."  
  
The other girl gave me a piercing glare and turned to Bulma, looking at her meaningfully. "Let's go see what he's hiding, shall we?"  
  
"Um. what did I just do wrong?" I asked after flipping over them and blocking their way.  
  
"Gokou's hiding something that's all," Bulma said, grinning almost evilly, and instead of pushing past me like I expected, she turned and grinned evilly at Chi Chi. "What do you think, Chi? Should we let the newbie come along?"  
  
Chi Chi smiled back, "Why not? Let's just go before lunch ends- Bura did you ever figure out what class you're going to?"  
  
"Oh, um," I looked down at the sheet still in my hand. "P.E.."  
  
Bulma looked excited, "Which teacher?"  
  
"Frieza.." I trailed off- first Piccolo and now Frieza. Is there a reason why these teachers' have such bizarre names?  
  
"That's the same as Gokou," Bulma nodded meaningfully at Chi Chi.  
  
"Does it matter?" Chi Chi huffed. "Come on- we only have ten minutes left. I don't mind being late, but if you are again B, you'll have Saturday School."  
  
"Right," Bulma said. "Lead the way then!"  
  
It took me until we were actually in the locker room when I finally realized what this was all about. I raised an eyebrow at the two girls, but found that I really didn't care that I was in the boy's locker room and would probably be in heaps of trouble if caught. I guess I really wasn't a worrywart and always too afraid of getting caught to actually do anything.  
  
Bulma nodded to an empty office, and Chi Chi stepped calmly in it at once. We sat down underneath the windows, our backs scrunched against the wall, and I was surprised that we could hear two voices quite clearly. It was Gokou talking to Tien and someone else.  
  
It only took me a few seconds to become utterly bored with the conversation. They were talking about the fight between me and Vegeta this morning- wondering exactly how strong I was and normal things like that. At this point in the day I was extremely tired of the whole thing- so I beat some kid up, what was the big deal?  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were giving me odd looks, but said nothing. After a moment, Bulma nodded to the door, signaling that we might as well leave when suddenly there was a loud "BAM!" from a metal door hitting the wall, and seemingly millions of chattering voices poured in.  
  
"Shit," Bulma cursed under her breath. Chi Chi pointed to the desk and we hurried to get underneath it. It turns out we were just in time too, because the next thing we knew someone shuffled into the office, but all we could see were his shiny boots (which turned out later to be his feet: at the time I was thought that they were a bit..odd looking to be boots, but I didn't really have time to think about it).  
  
We heard a high voice yell at the kids, "Hurry and get dressed! One minute late and I'll skin you alive!"  
  
"That's the scariest female teacher I've ever heard!" I told Bulma.  
  
Bulma burst into laughter. "That's not a female teacher."  
  
"She's not?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
Chichi grinned. "No. That's Frieza. He's. different." Chichi laughed at my expression and told me to get to class before I got turned into a french fry.  
  
In the end we covered our heads with our shirts and scurried out of the room when the..teacher's back was turned, hoping for the best. Of course we were noticed though and broke out into a mad run. I thought we might run forever, but then Chi Chi turned and we were in a hallway full of students trying to get to class.  
  
Panting, we stopped and started walking as if nothing had happened- only our rosy cheeks and heaving stomachs told otherwise.  
  
"That..was..close," Bulma said through her gasps for air. "Well..history..for..us..then..Chi..bye..Bura."  
  
And before I could protest they slipped into a classroom, the door closing behind them. Great. Now what was I supposed to do?  
  
I looked around, and then at my sheet. Cursing, I ran back towards the boy's locker room and stood outside. When the guys filed out, I followed them to the gym and stood around, waiting to get into trouble. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Vegeta shared our gym period.  
  
"Hey! YOU! What are YOU doing here?" He yelled across the gym as soon as he saw me.  
  
I turned around and looked at him, smirking. "I have class this period, dumbass."  
  
The others started to whisper and when Vegeta broke into a run towards me, they backed out of the way. The angry Veggie-head apparently wanted a piece of me..but he was too slow.  
  
I ducked his first punch easily, and this only seemed to enrage him more. Ducking another punch that was completely off, I decided enough was enough- my leg went up, catching him in the stomach, and with an "Omphff," he stumbled backwards several feet, but caught himself, his eyes darkening further in maniacal rage.  
  
Lunging forward, he did a complex sort of feint: half punching me, and then almost kicking me, but pulling away both times. I raised an eyebrow, what did he think we were playing chicken or something? Instead of playing along, I stopped completely, my hands resting on my hips.  
  
"You know- I'm not the one who asked for this," I said calmly. "If you don't want to fight then just stay out of my way: if you do want to fight, then please don't half ass your way through it."  
  
"Shut up woman," he hissed and managed to kick me in the stomach. I flew into the gym wall and felt myself crumble to the floor.  
  
"Now, you're not so tough are you?" Vegeta asked, kicking me in the chest. I think he fractured a few of my ribs because I felt a trickle of blood surge up from my lungs and drip out of my mouth. Wincing in pain, I lifted my arms to protect myself against the blow. Pushing my arms out, I blocked it and shoved him to the ground where I promptly decided to step on his crotch to prevent him from standing up again.  
  
"Now, you listen to me!" I told him angrily. My chest was hurting more than I liked, "You leave me the hell alone unless you want me to break every little bone in your body. Got it?"  
  
"Like you could," He sneered.  
  
That probably wasn't a good thing to say when you're lying on the floor with someone standing on your crouch. Especially when the person who is standing on it is already extremely pissed off with you. I think he would agree with that little piece of logic a mere five minutes later when he had to limp down to the infirmary, refusing anyone's help.  
  
"Ms. Briefs is it?" Someone noted casually. I turned to see who had spoken, and my mouth opened in surprise. Before me stood a sleek white..creature, which looked extremely feminine- purple lipstick and all. But I recognized the voice: it was the same one I heard in the locker room and had mistaken it for female.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said, trying not to look disconcerted. Suddenly, I leaned over and began coughing. Drops of blood dripped from my lips. Cursing, I looked up at the teacher, "May I go to the nurse's office? I think Veggie- head fractured a few of my ribs."  
  
There was a long silence, and then the creature grinned at me. "No I don't think so."  
  
I stared at him in shock, "No? But..you let Veggie go!"  
  
"He wasn't the one who caused the disturbance in my class," the thing said smoothly. "Everyone- I want fifty laps around the room by the end of today."  
  
Immediately everyone groaned, but went and started their laps anyway. I simply stood there, staring and the creature in shock and dismay. "But I didn't start it! He was the one who charged at me from across the room!"  
  
He simply gave me a patronizing glance, and ushered me towards my classmates. "Fine, fine: you can go as soon as you're finished."  
  
I glared at him and began running. Apparently my running speed also remained with me as well as my strength, because I was able to finish within ten minutes. Sure, I was in pain the whole time, but at least the creature allowed me to go to the nurse's office.  
  
The nurse berated me for even moving around with three broken ribs and I didn't dare tell her that I had been running with them as well. In the end she taped them up as best as she could and condemned me once again to bed rest. To my unfortunate luck Vegeta just happened to be occupying the bed next to me.  
  
"Stupid woman," I heard him mumble. I chose to just close my eyes and wait for my wounds to heal. Then, hearing footsteps, I opened my eyes. He was standing there, staring at me. "I still can't believe a woman beat me this bad."  
  
I simply shrugged, "Your own fault, you know."  
  
"Whose your teacher?"  
  
I blinked at him. "Uh..teacher?"  
  
He frowned. "Yes- as in the person who trained you, you moron! Don't tell me you're another Gokou!"  
  
I stared at him for a moment pondering his comment and then shook my head. "I don't remember."  
  
He spat on the floor, "Right. I forgot. You've got amnesia."  
  
I closed my eyes again, not wanting to look at him, "It's weird, because I feel like your style is similar to mine. only slower."  
  
"You may have tried to steal mine then," he said after a moment.  
  
"Why would I do that?!" I asked in amazement: was it even possible to be any more vain? Even after I just beat him up for the second time today he still thought that I worshipped him!  
  
"Because," he smirked, "I wouldn't waste my time copying you, and have not seen you before today."  
  
"But I beat you. Doesn't that mean my style is stronger? It would make no sense." I trailed off, thinking. *Vegeta, Vegeta. that name did sound familiar.* I looked up at him again. "Weird." Shaking my head, I let out a sigh.  
  
"What is it woman?" He grunted. "Remembering something?"  
  
"Uh.." I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I noticed that he was still watching me. "What?"  
  
"You would think this wasn't the first time anyone had heard of you- quite an entrance today," He said.  
  
For some reason, that angered me. It made him seem so high and mighty. I sat up, bit back the pain and yelled at him, "Would you just shut up and leave me alone? I didn't mean to kick your ass and I didn't mean to beat the shit out of you. My brain hurts because of my amnesia and I can't remember a fucking thing. On top of that, my chest fucking hurts because apparently you broke three of my ribs and it'll take quite some time to heal!" Well, I guess my ribs didn't like that too much, and the next thing I knew, I was bending over, coughing up blood.  
  
To my surprise I felt someone push me back down onto the bed in an almost brotherly gesture. I blinked back pain, just in time to see Vegeta's turned back going through the door. I found myself lying there on my back, clutching my ribs painfully and wondering why this didn't seem as strange as it should. Did I possibly know Vegeta? But then..why didn't he tell me?  
  
As I pondered about everything that happened with Vegeta and possibilities of how I knew him, I drifted into slumber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
S; Gomen! I haven't been able to write w/ EC. It's all my fault! Not hers! ___________. well "Pan" did say that she would be our best friend if we'd write more ^.^ so we've at least gained one friend  
  
S: *blinks* You're RIGHT! YAY! ^________^  
  
E: See? At least we're getting it out ^^;;; And we'll definitely finish the next one sooner because after this week BOTH of us are on summer vacation ^.^;  
  
S: Exactly. ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. III

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Getting in Touch with His Feminine Side

  
By: Shanchan and EC-chan  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and Ranma aren't ours. If they were, we'd be rich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


//Last Time//

I sat up, bit back the pain and yelled at him, "Would you just shut up and leave me alone? I didn't mean to kick your ass and I didn't mean to beat the shit out of you. My brain hurts because of my amnesia and I can't remember a fucking thing. On top of that, my chest fucking hurts because apparently you broke three of my ribs and it'll take quite some time to heal!" Well, I guess my ribs didn't like that too much, and the next thing I knew, I was bending over, coughing up blood.

To my surprise I felt someone push me back down onto the bed in an almost brotherly gesture. I blinked back pain, just in time to see Vegeta's turned back going through the door. I found myself lying there on my back, clutching my ribs painfully and wondering why this didn't seem as strange as it should. Did I possibly know Vegeta? But then….why didn't he tell me?

As I pondered about everything that happened with Vegeta and possibilities of how I knew him, I drifted into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


My dreams were extremely weird. Sometimes I was a girl; sometimes a guy. Vegeta drifted in and out of my mind as well as everyone else. However, there was something about Vegeta's brotherly motions that felt off… something I vaguely knew inside, but couldn't get a hold of. Everything seemed so weird and disconnected; yet at the same time, it fit perfectly into my subconscious. 

I drifted in and out of sleep, and during one of those semi-out periods, I vaguely felt someone gently pick me up and plop me down into a nice soft bed. I tried to open my eyes, but sleep came over me again and I drifted back into deep slumber. I guess after the amnesia and that stupid concussion, my body needed more rest than I thought. All that fighting and the need to heal my ribs didn't really help either. Anyway, when I finally woke up, I found Chichi and Bulma sitting around the room I was in. Sitting up, I blinked and asked, "What time is it guys?"

"Eight. You've been out like a light for the past… 7 hours. Which also means you missed most of school," Bulma said as she smiled. "Oh, that and dinner also."

My stomach chose that exact moment to grumble and make loud, gurgling noises. I frowned and asked, "Um… so no food for me then?"

Chi Chi actually laughed, "They always leave the kitchens open, because _some_ people never stop eating."

I nodded and scrambled out of bed, wincing as my ribs complained about the sudden movement. Walking out the door, I blinked and walked back in, "Um… where's the kitchen again? I forgot."

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Bulma asked, staring at me as if I were crazy.

"The nurse told us that you broke three ribs…." Chi Chi said, her eyes widened in surprise.

I shrugged, "So? I mean it's not like I broke a leg or something. So… care to show me where to food is?" I grinned and held up a peace sign, "I'm famished!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That is something Gokou would say."

Chi Chi frowned at the mention of the boys name, and quickly stood up, "Okay then- let's go before the nurse comes back and kills us for letting you get out of bed."

"Right," I said cheerfully.

We got to the kitchen and I promptly got a giant stack of hotdogs and a giant glass of coke. Then, Chi Chi, Bulma and I walked back to the room. Upon entering, I knew I was in big trouble. The nurse was sitting there, waiting for us. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" The nurse yelled at me. "THREE BROKEN RIBS AND YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED WITH YOUR CURRENT CONDITION! WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT MORE?!"

I blinked, set my food down and did a cartwheel just to piss her off. Then, standing up, I said cheerfully, "I don't think it's a good idea to starve your patients either. And since I was hungry, I might as well go to the kitchen to get some food for myself." Then, I proceeded to grab a hotdog and take a giant bite out of it. "YUMMY!"

The nurse seriously looked like she was about to have a conniption. She was breathing heavily and muttering under her breath. I smiled at her and plopped down on the bed. Perhaps I was a little bit of a troublemaker….

"OUT!" She shouted, pointing at the door. Chi Chi and Bulma scrambled out of it, and she slammed it behind them, bolting it locked. I gave her an innocently curious glance, but she had already turned. She turned off the lights. I was left in pitch-black silence, in the process of stuffing my third hot dog into my mouth.

"So, what's up?" I asked giggling after I swallowed said hot dog.

"You do realize that if you don't learn to keep still you'll be sorry when your ribs don't heal, right?" The nurse asked.

I smiled in the darkness, "I'm sure I'll be ok. It's not like I'll die or anything. And plus, I don't think Vegeta will be hurting me anytime soon."

"Yes Vegeta," The nurse said darkly. "Another recurrent visitor. I suggest you stay away from him from now on- the principal may abide with fighting and be extremely lax in a few other disciplinary areas, but if you continue to break each others bones, then I think that it's fairly safe to say that you may find yourself over your head in trouble. Now. It's time for you to sleep."

"But I just woke up," I protested, but she already closed the door behind her. I sighed. "Just great. Blah. Stupid nurse." I got up, turned on the lights and sat there drinking coke and eating my hot dogs. A few minutes later, Chi Chi and Bulma returned.

"She gone yet?" Bulma poked her head into the room.

"Yeah," I said.

Bulma swung the door wide open, and the two girls entered looking a bit annoyed. "Was there a point in kicking us out?" Chi Chi grumbled, flopping onto her bed.

"Not really," I shrugged. "She just gave me a lecture."

"We shouldn't've let you go," Chi Chi grimaced.

"No- I would've gone anyway," I said. "Not like you could make me or anything…. And it was mostly about Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked interested. "Oh? Wasn't he the one who broke your ribs?"

I frowned, "Yeah and so I….well never mind. Isn't everyone talking about it?" I made a face.

"Er… no. No one really knew what happened," Bulma told me. "Then again, I don't think Vegeta liked the fact that you beat the crap out of him afterwards. And so he would most likely threaten everyone." She laughed. It was shrill.

"I guess you're right," I frowned, remembering what happened in the Nurse's office. "He is really strange…." Something that he said suddenly triggered in my mind: "did Gokou beat him for something?"

Chi Chi stared at me in amazement, "How did you guess that?"

"He said something about me being another Gokou when I couldn't remember who taught me how to fight."

"Well, at least it's because you have amnesia. Gokou just knew how to fight as a newborn. It's kinda creepy," Bulma explained.

"You're right, it is," I blinked. There was something I knew I was missing. Damn amnesia. I laughed and shook my head. "Is he always like that?"

"Vegeta?" Chi Chi snorted. "Could you really imagine him otherwise?"

I smiled, "Not really." But then I remembered the gentle hand pushing me back down onto the bed and frowned. I must have been imagining things.

"So what do you think about Gokou?" Bulma rolled over on her bed, so that she was on her stomach, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Kinda silly. Too silly. I don't know. Not my type? Then again, I don't know what my type is. Though I have to say, one thing I know for sure is that my gym teacher creeps me out," I responded. Not wanting to talk about guys, I decided to switch the topic to school.

"Freeza?" Bulma giggled. "I know- he is but in kind of a sexy way."

"Bulma!" Chi Chi threw a pillow at her friend, looking slightly sick. "I can't believe you just said that…"

"Eeeew!" I screamed and laughed. My ribs ached, cutting the sound off from the middle so my laugh came out more of a gasp. I ignored them, and continued to speak, "The only way someone can find HIM attractive is if they are in love with frogs, lizards, and hermaphrodites."

Bulma made a face at me, "Don't joke about that- I was turned into a frog once by Ginyu…."

"What?" I stared at her in shock. "He….turned you into a frog? HOW?"

"It's one of his special abilities," Bulma shrugged. "He went a bit insane and started hoping bodies. It caused a lot of confusion."

"Er… I'll take your word for it. But still, Freeza looks like a frog and lizard hybrid!"

"God, can we stop talking about the gym teacher? PLEASE!?" Chi Chi asked, exasperated. "And plus, you have yet to meet Cell."

"Cell?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me. You have him. And you'll think he looks even more like a frog and lizard hybrid," Bulma gushed happily.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh dear. Why can't our school have NORMAL teachers?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because the principal is even stranger then they are," Chi Chi rolled her eyes.

"Who's the principal?"

"This guy named Buu," Bulma said, grinning madly.

"Take my advice- you really don't want to meet him," Chi Chi said. "You know- we're never going to get up for school tomorrow it's already past midnight."

"He's pink and looks like a deformed wad of gum. Very disturbing," Bulma supplied, ignoring Chi Chi. 

I stood there, too shocked to speak. When I found my voice, I asked, "What the hell is wrong with our school!?"

"Beats me. At least it's entertaining," Bulma said, moving lie down in her own bed. Apparently the room we were in was our dorm.

Chi Chi huffed, and pulled her covers her head, effectively blocking us out. I frowned at her, raising an eyebrow. Bulma shrugged, and turned off the lights. "Night Bura- tomorrow's Friday so we'll do something after school."

And then I was left alone in pitch darkness. I frowned in Bulma's direction. Apparently we were allowed to do or go somewhere after school…. But something else was bugging her. How come both girls' claimed not to have ever met her before today if she was their roommate? That made no sense….unless she was moved into here today for some reason? But why?

I drifted asleep with more questions in my head. And when I woke up, I had forgotten all of them. Stupid head. Stupid, stupid mind. Oh, well. At least it didn't bug me until I saw Vegeta again.

He was walking down the hall in as if there was no one there but him, but surprisingly there was someone following swiftly behind him. "Come on Vegeta- it's just for tonight!"

"I've told you no Kakarrot and there's no way you can convince me," He said angrily, his eyes focused unseeingly in front of him. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry- except when he attacked me in gym….but then there's no real way for me to be able to say that….right? I've only met him yesterday after all so never mind then.

"But Veggie," Gokou whinned. "It's only for tonight- I *need* you to go out with Chi Chi so I can be with Bulma."

"Why the hell would I want to go out with the devil woman, answer me that!" Vegeta gritted his teeth.

I blinked, "Hey! Don't call Chi Chi that! She's so sweet!" I blocked his path and glared at him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Then it's settled Kakarrot- she can go out with the devil woman."

I gaped at him, "How does that make sense? I'm a girl!"

Vegeta smiled, "You don't have to go out on a DATE, per se. You just have to keep her busy. Are you as stupid as you look? Sheesh."

I glared, "First of all, you insulted my friend. Secondly, you insulted me. That's not nice and I want you to apologize RIGHT NOW!"

Gokou blinked, "Veggie, I wouldn't get her pissed. Remember what happened to you last time?"

"NO need to worry Kakarrot, watch this," Vegeta smirked and jabbed me in one of my broken ribs. 

I gasped in pain and threw a fist into his stomach, "Don't do that! Unless you want me to hurt you more than I did yesterday."

Vegeta doubled over for a minute and then straightened, a grim look on his face. "You'll pay for that woman!"

"Vegeta I really don't think you should get her pissed," Gokou tried to conciliate the situation, but his efforts were fruitless.

Well Veggie-head decided to throw a punch at me, which I caught in my hand and twisted his arm around, sending him spinning towards the ground, "Apologized for calling Chi Chi a devil woman or I'll really hurt you." I know I sounded corny and stupid but as long as I get an apology out of him, I'll be ok.

He smirked, "I'm sorry for calling Chi Chi a devil woman when you're the devil woman." 

I smiled, not really caring. Then, lifting up my foot, I tried to shove it in his face. He grabbed my foot and the next thing I knew, I was flying towards the wall at super-sonic speeds. Stopping myself just before I touched the wall, I kicked off and flew towards Vegeta, fist extended and prepared to dodge or shift my body any which way. It's amazing how easily my fighting skills came back to me at these moments.

He smirked at me and I wondered why he was just standing there, but right before I hit him I let out a surprised, "What the…?" as he fazed out and then grabbed me from behind. I think for the first time in two days I was too surprised to do anything in response.

"I am going to find out everything about you," He hissed into my ear.

"Right," I managed to say and slammed my foot on his. He let me go and I stumbled away, turning around and glaring at his smirking face. "Just go ahead and try Vegeta Badman. It's not like I particularly care what you do, besides that you are going out with Chi Chi tonight and being civil."

He raised an eyebrow, extremely amused, "Really? Who says?"

"I do," I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Bulma standing there, glaring at Vegeta.

I smirked, "Apparently the vote is three to one. You lose."

"Apparently no one told any of three that I don't give a shit," Vegeta snarled and attempted to stalk away, but Gokou grabbed his arm and he suddenly seemed to have the inability to move. "Let me go Kakarrot or you'll regret it."

But Gokou only smiled, "I have a better idea- you can go with Bura."

"What?!" We both shouted, too surprised to do anything but stare at Gokou in shock.

"I'll ask Tien to go with Chi Chi and you two can go together," Gokou said, still smiling. "You're perfect for each other!

I fell on my face. "Owie." Bouncing up, I glared, "I can't believe you would come up with such an idiotic idea! Oh my god! NO! EEW! We are NOT perfect for each other! If we went out, not only will OUR lives be in danger, then the world would be!" 

Bulma laughed, "Yeah, well, at least Gokou and I agree with you on that!"

Gokou smiled, "But I'm sure you'll be able to keep him out of trouble for the night Bura."

I shook my head, "No way."

"She's right Gokou- there's no way that would work," Bulma smiled at him indulgently and then glared at Vegeta. "You're going to go out with Chi Chi Veggie, and you're going to behave yourself, got it?!"

Vegeta gave Bulma the finger and was promptly slapped in the face. I laughed and cooed in a babyish voice, "Did that hurt, Veggiehead?"

Vegeta glared at me and muttered, "Devil woman." 

I laughed, "If that's the best you can do…"

Vegeta glared, "Then what?"

"Then you've obviously already lost," I said brightly, "so you might as well just give in now because this is becoming entirely pointless."

"Yeah Vegeta I think she has a point," Gokou said, still smiling like an idiot.

Vegeta stared at us for a moment and then grumbled something under his breath, but we could all see he finally conceded.

"So Gokou- it's your responsibility to get him at our door by seven," Bulma told Gokou, who nodded. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, bye Bulma," Gokou said brightly.

"Come on Bura," Bulma grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Bye Veggie! Bye Gokou," I called merrily, waving. Gokou waved back, but Vegeta merely scowled. "See you in History, Veggie!"

When we were far enough away from them, Bulma stopped, and faced me, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Can't you tell Vegeta is hitting on you?"

I blinked, "HE WHAT?!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and repeated, "Vegeta was trying to hit on you."

I stared at her in surprise, "Is this some weird courting ritual I don't know about? Break a girl's ribs and treat her like shit! As if he's hitting on me!"

Bulma sighed in exasperation, "Why are you freaking out? Don't you like him?"

"What?!" I practically shouted. "No! Of course I don't!"

"Well you were acting like you were!" Bulma said in an equally high voice. "I knew you were an idiot and didn't like him from last night- so oblivious, but Gokou didn't and that's why he suggested you go out! And I mean if _Gokou_ get's it, then it's pretty damn obvious what's going on!"

"Oh dear Kami," was all I could say, feeling a little sick. "I thought….do you think he thinks I like him?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's not like you didn't respond enough. Listen Bura- just stay out of his way for a while and it'll be fine. And don't tell Chi Chi about this- she likes him."

I nodded absentmindedly.

"Okay," Bulma smiled, "Let's go to class now."

I followed her without a word, my happy-go-lucky attitude quickly being buried by my sick stomach. Vegeta likes me? For some reason that disturbed me more then it probably should. A lot more. And I couldn't help wondering again who Vegeta was and why I vaguely remembered someone like him in my past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shanchan: My brain is jammed!

EC: =.=;;; samesame;

S: looks like we won't be writing for a while. ;_;

EC: ^^;;; my fault this time though; going on vacation. sorries

S: YOU BETTER DROP BY MY HOME OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!

EC: eep;;;;;;;;;; okays...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. IV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


*Chapter 4 Revised*

Sorry about the water mix-up. The appropriate paragraph has been changed in explanation. Thank you Alex Ultra for reminding us we forgot to write that in and Ninmast (thanks for putting us on your favorites list as well ^.^).

We'd also like to thank all of are reviewers ^.^

- Shanchan and EC 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Getting in Touch with His Feminine Side

  
By: Shanchan and EC-chan  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and Ranma aren't ours. If they were, we'd be rich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


//Last Time//

"Can't you tell Vegeta is hitting on you?"

I blinked, "HE WHAT?!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and repeated, "Vegeta was trying to hit on you."

I stared at her in surprise, "Is this some weird courting ritual I don't know about? Break a girl's ribs and treat her like shit! As if he's hitting on me!"

Bulma sighed in exasperation, "Why are you freaking out? Don't you like him?"

"What?!" I practically shouted. "No! Of course I don't!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


I tried to avoid Vegeta through out the rest of the day. It didn't work as well as expected. Apparently, not only did I share history and PE with the stupid kid, but I shared all my other classes with him as well. Stupid school. So he kept on throwing insults at me and bugging me the entire day. That's when I finally understood what Bulma meant: he wanted to talk to me, but couldn't because of his image. Thus, the best way to have contact with me was to insult me and get me to insult him. Stupid, twisted mind…. 

"So, What do you say woman? Are you going to just let me walk all over you and prove what kind of weakling you are?" He asked, smirking. That was during the second to last class of the day. 

I set down my book, looked up and said, "Would you just shut up and leave me alone?"

"No one talks to me like that, woman!" Vegeta said.

"Well, apparently there's a first time for everything, idiot."

There was already a crowd forming at our desks, so of course he couldn't just ignore such a comment (not that he would have anyway).

"That's it," He said, glaring down at me fiercely. "Get up and fight like the devil woman you are or-!"

"Vegeta Badman sit down this instant," The squat, elderly, greenish teacher said furiously. "And as for the rest of you- sit down as well and open your books to page eighty-nine. I want you to finish the whole chapter review along with your homework. So-."

I stopped listening when the grumbles from the students overran the teacher's voice, and simply started on my work, aware that every few minutes Vegeta looked over his shoulder at me with almost a concerned expression. What was his problem? Couldn't he tell I just wanted him to shut up and stay out of my way?

Fortunately, he didn't bug me for the rest of the school day and the next two classes went smoothly. However, right after our last class, he cornered me against a wall. "Ok, Devil Woman, what do you want to do to me?" He asked, eyes burning with fury.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know that sounds really wrong right?"

He grunted noncommittally, "You knew what I meant."

"Sure," I said, wondering if he doubled over in pain because I 'accidentally' kneed him in the balls again it give me time to leave. But no- something flared up in me again and I knew that I couldn't walk away from a direct challenge. I wondered what it was then, but now as I look back I realize that it was nothing more then pride. It would have been so easy just to walk away… "You're going to go out with Chi Chi." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'll take that as a challenge," he replied, reading my mind. "Come with me." 

I followed him mutely to the soccer field. I would have liked to avoid another fight, but at least we were somewhere where we wouldn't get into any trouble….I think. "Um… won't the soccer players get mad?"

"Do you think I give a shit, woman?" He asked furiously, his back still turned to me.

"Point," I said and threw a punch at him. He heard me coming, which I knew he would, and stepped out of the way. I landed behind him again, and kicked him in the head. This time he wasn't ready for it, and he was sent flying into the ground.

"Devil woman," he cursed as he got up from the grassy earth. I waited patiently, slightly amused by his tenacity, but also wishing to play 'fair'. That way he wouldn't be able to say it was a fluke at least….not that it really can be, since this would be the third time I would beat him. Vegeta looked at me, his black pupils drilling into my flesh. His eyes were almost mesmerizing. Suddenly his weight shifted and he disappeared from view. I spun on my heels and jumped into the air, dodging a swoop of his leg. Then, I countered with my own punches and kicks. Vegeta and I met, punch for punch; kick for kick. Every move was so well calculated.

Our silent but intense battle went on for a while until Vegeta flew back and unleashed a powerful energy blast. I immediately responded with my own blast. The two spheres collided right between us, forming a battle of will, strength, and stamina. We knew whoever lost would be severely injured.

For a moment it looked like I would win, but the next Vegeta's seemed to be gaining strength. Grunting with effort, I suddenly gave my beam a burst of strength, and I saw immediately that I had almost won, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Whoah! What the heck is that beam thingy?!" In that moment I lost control of my concentration, noticing for the first time that a large crowd had formed and was watching us fight. It looked like there wasn't only _just_ the Soccer team there, but half of the rest of the school as well.

And then I felt a jolt of pain as Vegeta's energy beam tore into me, making me pay for my lapse of focus. Overcome with pain, I didn't even realize that I was being shot through the air by the force of the blast, landing on the ground and burrowing into it.

I saw blackness in the corner of my vision and was extremely dazed, or I would have been fighting to stand up. A face was suddenly looking down at me, "Pathetic," the familiar voice said. "You've lost devil woman."

But with those words I regained my focus, and I surprised him by kicking upwards, landing a heavy blow that grazed his jaw and struck hard to his nose. For a second he stood there, looking probably as dazed as I had, blood dripping down onto me, and then he fell backwards onto the ground.

I blinked, startled that I had knocked him out. The next thing I knew, I was on the falling backwards into darkness. When I woke up, I was in my bed and Chi Chi and Bulma were discussing the events of that day. 

"I can't believe you beat Vegeta like that," Bulma told me when I sat up. I realized my arms were covered with bandages and there was a splitting headache in my skull. 

Chi Chi looked over at me, concerned, "Do you remember anything?"

I nodded my head, wincing at the pain, "Yeah. He blasted me into a bloody pulp. Then I stood up and knocked the living daylights outa him." 

"That sums it up pretty well. You should've seen the look on everyone's faces. They had never seen a GIRL beat Vegeta up like that before," Bulma gushed, utterly elated by what had happened to Vegeta. 

I groaned and plopped down onto the bed. "Urgh…" They stared at me in concern, but then I realized that there was a point to being in a condition such as this. "It's still before dinner right?"

"Um yeah….?" Chi Chi said, bewildered.

"Ohhhhh," Bulma stared at me, her eyes wide. "You don't still want to go on that date thing right? Would you really be up to it?"

"No," I said quickly. "Where's Vegeta?"

"As out as you were a couple minutes ago, I would assume," Chi Chi said and frowned. "Poor Veggie. Maybe I should go check on him."

Bulma was sipping a coke at that moment and almost choked. "Chi Chi," She asked cautiously.

"What?" Chi Chi asked, not noticing the nearly violet color of Bulma's face caused by the blue haired woman's valiant act of holding down her laughter.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not? It's obvious he likes me! And I like him too!" Chi Chi said, getting angrier by the second.

"Let me talk to him," I said suddenly.

"Why you?" Chi Chi asked haughtily. "You're just going to start fighting with him again and then we really won't be able to go out on our date!"

"Chi Chi," Bulma said weakly, but the angry girl wouldn't stop even if she had shouted.

"It's not like you were actually invited in the first place and you just think that you can come," Chi Chi continued hotly.

"I do not!" I said, angry at her unfair accusation. "Didn't I just say I didn't want to go when Bulma asked me just now? And for your information she did just invite me! Only and idiot wouldn't understand that!"

Chi Chi drew herself to her full height, "Did you just insult me?!"

"I don't think that you really want to pick a fight with me right now," I said calmly. "I've beaten Vegeta three times already, and I don't think even with my injuries you'd stand a chance."

"Yeah you beat him three times," She sneered. "But barely- you always end up in the nurse's office."

"Not the first time," I said and then frowned. "No wait- that's because Piccolo stopped us….Look I'm just going to talk to Vegeta real quick and then you can have him all to yourself for the rest of the night, okay?"

Chi Chi frowned, but finally admitted defeat, "Fine."

I smiled, happy that was resolved without too much bloodshed, "And I don't want him anyway. He's way too rash and rude, even if he has a nice ass." Thank god I did not remember who I was then, or else I would be mortified by my thoughts of my father's ass.

"I know," She said, a very disturbing little grin flashing across her face, and then she was glaring at me again. "Go now or I'm going to go first!"

"Okay, okay," I said, still grinning, and started to move but then stopped. "Uh….where is he anyway?"

She smacked me upside the head, "In his room, duh! You think he'd be running around after you bet him up like that?"

I grimaced in pain. Apparently when I had hit my head on something really hard when I fell and managed to bruise my skull. "Hey that hurt like hell," I hissed at Chi Chi. Then, plopped back onto bed, "I guess I won't be going then since I have no idea where that is."

"I'll show you," Bulma said a bit too quickly. Chi Chi gave her long-time friend a sideways glance. She probably knew now that something was up, but since I didn't even know why I was being nice and making sure Vegeta went on that date, it really didn't matter.

"I'm going in right after you come out," Chi Chi warned me five minutes later when all three of us stood in front of Vegeta's door. 

I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, and wondered absently if I was more injured then I originally thought. "Right," I said, without really even hearing what she said, and then opened the door.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. He was sitting on his bed, glaring up at me; his hair was disheveled and he seemed worn around the edges. Blood stained bandages were wrapped around his arms and head, covering countless wounds from our fight. 

I sat down on a chair, leaned back and closed my eyes, sinking myself into the darkness… everything seemed so bright. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was still glaring at me. I smiled, "I want you to take Chi Chi out tomorrow. I did beat you, after all."

He stared at me for a moment, and then smirked. "Fine, but the day after you're going out with me."

I shook my head, "I refuse: I don't have any romantic interest in you and I have no desire to go out with you. Chi Chi is the one who loves you. Cherish her appreciation, or…" I smirked, thought unfinished.

His face was suddenly a haze of repressed fury, "You know I thought you were different from other females, but now I see that you're just as foolish. 'Cherish her appreciation' what kind of bullshit is that? No- I don't want to hear your voice anymore. Just tell me one thing: if I don't love Chi Chi then is it really "right" for me to indulge her foolish feelings and allow her to spend Kami knows how much time thinking that I actually love her when I really loathe everything about her?"

"Then tell her you don't like her in a nice way," I replied coldly. "Are you too afraid to do so?" When did I suddenly start caring about relationships and where did I learn to give such horrid advice… maybe it was because I was stuck in something that looks like Bura's body…

He gave a noncommittal grunt, "I should take my lessons from you then?"

I stared at him for a moment, knowing that he was talking about my rejection to him. That must have hit him much harder then I thought it would….oh well. "Guys don't get worked up about those kind of things as much as girls do. You might be a bit grouchy for a few days but you'll get over it. Unless you want Chi Chi to cry all over you, then I would suggest you use a certain level of finesse that I'm not even sure you have. If you can't do that then go on the date. I don't really care, but if you do say something inconsiderate then you'll have to answer to me, got it? Now with that said, I'm going to go take a nice, long nap. Bye Veggie."

I stepped out and looked at Chi Chi, "I feel sorry for you." Before she could reply, I was already half way down the hall, heading towards our room. I used my chi to make me faster, but there was no other way to stop her from questioning me.

But it wasn't Chi Chi who jogged behind me, trying to catch up. As soon as I entered my room and wearily turned to face my stalker, I found Bulma panting slightly in the doorway.

"What did he say?" She gasped, a worried look on her face. She might find Chi Chi's crush and lack of attention to Vegeta's actual feelings and many faults amusing, but she didn't want to see her friend get hurt. I understood that and if it was any other guy neither of us would worry, but since it was Vegeta…. "You got him to go out with her and be civil right?"

I shook my head. "I told him to be nice and stuff, but he was giving me a hard time about the date, and so I told him to let her down gently, but I don't know if he could pull that off."

"No," Bulma moaned, flopping down on her bed. "I should've had Gokou talk to him again- but he was giving us more of a hard time then usual….and I thought you had it handled."

"Sorry," I said, but not really feeling that bad about it. I had done as much as I could do. "Look I'm going to go to sleep or else I might black out again. "Tell me tomorrow if he does something stupid and I'll deal with it."

Bulma rolled her eyes and let me alone, but before I could fall asleep Chi Chi had stormed into the room and I suddenly found myself picked up and slammed against the wall. Forcing my eyes open, the world faded in and out of focus. I blinked, but it didn't help. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!?" Chi Chi hissed at me. Her voice was quiet, calm even but deadly. 

I tried to look at her eyes to estimate how dangerous of a mood she was in, but my eyes wouldn't focus and my brain felt like it was being pounded against my skull constantly by my blood. Forcing myself to stay conscious, I opened my mouth to speak but the movement apparently did not suit my head because a searing pain tore through me. I screamed in agony, making Chi Chi drop me. I landed on the floor in a heap, in too much pain and confusion to even crawl onto my bed. Chi Chi squatted down so we were on eye level, "Well, what did you say to him to make him hate me so much? He NEVER hated me until YOU showed up. And then you said you would talk to him about it and …" She sputtered, not knowing what to say. Then, as an after thought she scowled, "I HATE YOU!"

I wanted to explain, but after having my already bruised skull slammed into the wall, my brain was in no condition to think. Pressing my hand to the wall, I tried to stand up and sank into unconsciousness as soon as I moved my legs. I vaguely remember the smell of blood and I thought I heard Bulma scream as I felt my head hit the floor.

Apparently I was right. Bulma did scream because she saw my blood smeared all over the wall and flowing out the back of my head. Chi Chi had managed to crack my skull and break skin when she slammed me into the wall. Never underestimate the strength of an angry girl, especially in Chi Chi's case. 

The two of them took me directly to the nurse. Chi Chi was no longer angry with me and was feeling quite remorseful in fact (who wouldn't after nearly killing someone?). She later explained to me that she had forgotten I was injured by her love interest after being blatantly rejected. After the nurse patched me up, Chi Chi and Bulma carried me back to our room where I slept for two days. 

I woke up on the third morning with a massive headache but I was grateful because at least I still had a head to hurt. I had had the strangest dream while I was asleep: I was looking up at an older looking Vegeta, but instead of being about the same height like in real life, I was….miniature. I was crying, wanting him to pick me up for some odd reason, but he was refusing to and arguing with me and for some reason I couldn't understand what he was saying. Finally he did pick me up- by something that seemed oddly like a diaper and said something about "warriors" and "Saiyans," while I just stared at him in silent bafflement. He carried me upstairs, and dropped me onto a table, his nose flared in disgust.

Then the dream shifted. I was older now, judging by my height, and was now in a training room, trying to stand up straight, but there was a pounding pressure on me and I kept on falling. The best I could do was crouch lowly on the ground and Vegeta was staring at me critically, calling me a weakling. The dream had changed a few more time after that, but it got even more bizarre.

Some of the teachers were in it (like Piccolo) and also some people like Bulma and Chi Chi. I found myself in an office at one point staring blankly at a wall in sheer boredom, and in another staring into a mirror and a face that wasn't my own (and definitely more masculine) was staring back at me. The whole thing was so strange, and I dismissed everything that happened in the dream immediately, thinking it was simply a side effect to having a cracked skull.

By mid-morning, I was feeling a lot better and decided I would eat lunch and then go to school for the remainder of the day. It may have surprised a lot of people that I a broken skull was miraculously healed in only two days time, but no one said anything when I found my friends at the lunch table.

To my surprise it wasn't Vegeta but Tien who accosted us while Bulma, Chi Chi, and I were giggling about something stupid. He was looking a bit bashful, which was something that made me suspicious right away, "Hey, Bura. Do you want to go out some time?" 

I blinked, startled by the question, "Sorry, I'm not really feeling up to it yet." I rejected him semi-nicely. Well, at least I get points for trying to be nice. 

"Oh," his face fell, and I felt a little remorseful. "Maybe later then, when you feel up to it?"

"Yeah maybe," I said airily, not really wanting to blow him off completely. But it was kind of strange- the other day he sounded like he thought that I was some kind of demon planning to kill everyone in the school, and now he wanted to go on a date? Go figure.

Tien looked like he was going to say something else and from the look on his face I knew it was probably a false cheery goodbye so that he could go creep under a desk or something to sulk in silence, but at that moment someone slammed their hand on the table beside me. 

I started in surprise and whirled around angrily just in time to see a livid Vegeta glaring down at a now tight-faced Tien. Apparently my Vegeta radar wasn't working properly yet. I sighed, feeling pity for the poor three-eyed boy. Stupid jealous bastard, why can't I ever avoid him?

"What do you want?" I asked Vegeta glaring and motioning for Tien to stay where he was.

He grinned at me; it was almost cute. I could see why Chi Chi liked him but I didn't like his arrogance. "Just making sure you don't go out with someone worthless," he smirked and I glared back.

"Right, like it's any of your business whom I choose to date," I said frowning at him, and then looked appraisingly at Tien. "Hm….maybe I _am_ feeling up to something now."

Tien blinked at me, startled, "You like me more than Vegeta?"

I smiled, "Obviously. He's just a pompous jerk."

Vegeta frowned, "Don't you dare touch her." He took a glass of grape soda from the table and tried to splash Tien with it. Unfortunately, Tien ducked and the soda splashed ALL over my face and clothes, making everything feel sticky and uncomfortable and staining my clothing.

I stood up, shocked, and all Vegeta could do was stare in horror at what he just did. He looked at me and frowned, muttering a half-hearted apology, "Um… sorry?"

I stood there gaping at his idiocy, and then did the only thing I could do: I slapped him. Then I whirled around so fast that I slammed into the table and instead of the innocent nudge and brief feeling of pain any normal person would receive from such a mishap, the table skidded a few feet away and toppled onto me. 

There was a muffled scream from Bulma who had just managed to get out from behind it in time, but besides that there was silence as I stood, covered head to toe in what I used to consider mine and the others' lunch, and the offending table itself rested on my head. Blinking back pain, I shoved the table off of me and stumbled out of the cafeteria in complete humiliation.

Not caring if anyone was following me, I stalked into the locker room. The BOY'S locker room because I did not know where the GIRL's locker room was.  Well, no one did bother to show me so it was not my fault! Anyway, after stripping off my horribly disgusting clothing, I stood into the shower to clean myself. As the blast of warm water hit me, a tingly feel rushed through my every cell, and the next thing I knew, I was standing on kami's look out, completely bewildered. Apparently the spring was above the boy's showers and when I got lost, I was sprayed with the proper water. The dragon REALLY has a weird sense of humor!

Well, as I've said before, the next thing I knew after that was the pain of my father's knee colliding with my crotch. Vegeta was grinning freakishly at me as I doubled over in pain, "Good to see that you are a man again, son." 

I looked up at him and glared, "How long was I gone?"

He shrugged, "Almost a minute. Why?"

I blinked, "A MINUTE?!" It took me a MINUTE to have one of the worst experiences of my life which felt like 2 weeks?! THANK KAMI!

"Trunks, honey, you're rambling," my mother brushed past my father, and clasping my shoulders….well motherly (again, thank Kami). "Why don't we go inside and get you some clothes?"

"No need," Piccolo said and with a wave of his hand, I suddenly found myself fully clothed in my normal gi. My attention, however, was now on Piccolo.

"Piccolo- you never wanted to be a teacher, right?" I asked almost pleadingly.

He gave me a funny look. "A teacher?"

I shook my head, "Never mind. Long story. Bad experience." Vegeta just snickered, and I could swear he knew something, but I don't think I'll ever talk about it to anyone. Well, maybe I will, "Mom, did you like Dad because you thought he had a cute ass?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EC: YAY! We finally finished!

Shanchan: Yep... now to plot our new fanfic! Yay!

EC: yup- we've learned our lesson about plotting with this one ^.^ but it was fun writing this

Shanchan: Too bad it got really weird….i hope people review ^_^

EC: that would be nice ^^

Shanchan: I rarely get reviews

EC: So be nice people and review! No- ^^: we shouldn't force you, but since this is the last chapter maybe we can hope for a couple ^^; LOL- my doggie just tried to do a yoga move: the cobra one

Shanchan: REALLY? cooL!

EC: Yup ^^;; and now he sort of died and is curled up in a ball and being boring but that's okay

Shanchan: Awww. oh, well. do you think trunks is now traumatized?

EC: I would be if my father liked me and I didn't know at the time and afterwards he kneed me in the crouch........

Shanchan: YOu didn't have to put it THAT way. hmph. _

EC: ^^;;;;; Yes but think about it.... *shudders*

Shanchan: I'd rather not. My dad is scary enough as it is

EC; LOL! I'm sorry. I don't blame u

Shanchan: _ is ok

EC: I bet everyone would be traumatized and I'm glad we didn't hafta go into any of that ^^;... I love the ending though. Trunks asking Bulma that is amusing.

Shanchan: Thank you. ^_^ so... about our new fanfic….

*both wander away*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
